Bitten
by nightwishspark
Summary: Zack wants Cloud to go with him to a costume party. But it will take a little convincing. Contains Yaoi so if you don't like it don't read. Zack/Cloud


**Here is a little something that I wrote for the holiday. Hope you all enjoy and id love reviews. **

**I own nothing here cept my ideas. **

_Bitten_

_by Cloudy-chan_

"Just come with me. I promise it will be fun." Zack was flashing his grin at him, strong fingers a hold of his arm tugging him closer.

"Even if I wanted to come," the blonde cadet wiggled his arm leveling his tone just a bit. "I don't have a costume."

Zack didn't loosen his grip and much to Cloud's chagrin just smiled wider, the fangs he'd put in for his costume shining in the dim light of the first class soldiers apartment. The sight of it all gave him a slight chill.

"We could come up with something." Before Cloud knew what was happening Zack's breath was warm on his ear, words flowing smooth and rich just like he'd expect from a real vampire. "And I bet I could convince you Spike." Cloud's breath caught in his throat when Zack's lips touched his ear lobe, fingers meandering up his arm lightly making the hairs there stand on end.

"Im not--," he swallowed, tongue suddenly feeling heavy in his mouth. "Coming with you." Zack's body only got closer in response to his protest and Cloud felt his cheeks start to burn. The blonde knew that Zack could probably elicit a yes out of him if he continued these ministrations. But there was something he was loving about this, something about Zack's fangs (fake as they were) that reminded him of those old horror movies. The thought of it making something hot bubble in his stomach.

"I'll make it worth your while." Zack's warm tongue played with his ear before drifting down to his jaw line and dipping even lower to his neck. At the moment, the idea of the party that Zack was trying to drag him to had completely washed to the back of his brain, completely taken over by the fantasy that was playing there.

Cloud couldn't stop his hands from twining in Zack's shirt, fingers curling reflexively. Something about all this was lighting his senses on fire. And the arousal that was stirring in his pants was making him bite his lip. He silently prayed to Gaia that Zack didn't notice it…or it was going to be all over for his resistance.

"Look," The sudden gust of breath against his neck almost made him jump out of his skin. "I'll go as the vampire and you can go as my victim." Cloud shut his eyes and shuttered.

"Your victim?" At this point there was a stiff ache in his pants and just as if Zack knew what he was thinking his hand wandered down, fingers brushing his newly hard erection.

"Yeah. But I think you're going to need some bite marks on your neck Spike." The blonde could feel Zack's smile against his neck, mischievous in it nature.

Cloud gulped lacing his fingers in Zack's and pressed it harder into his pants. So much for his will power.

"Sometime I hate you." Cloud's voice was barely above a whisper but he was sure Zack heard it because of the mellow chuckle that came from him.

"Well I love you." The blonde yelped slightly when Zack bit his neck gently. "Every little inch of you." He could feel the first class soldier shift, hand untwining from his and fiddling with the button and zipper of his pants. Cloud had almost forgotten what this little game was all about…why Zack had tried so hard to get him…well _hard_.

"Please---"He gasped when that hand finally got to its destination and took a firm grasp on his manhood. "Zack." There was no mistaking the grin that Cloud knew was on his friends face and no telling what he was planning on doing next.

"So you're going to come with me, right?" Zack gave the blondes arousal a thick stroke. "Because, I want to show you off to everyone. I want them to see what a lucky guy I am." If Cloud wouldn't have been so worked up over what was happening to his body at the moment he would've been flattered that the soldier had said such endearing words to him. That, and he would've laughed a little bit at the fact that Zack had such a big ego.

"Zack." Cloud whined wanting the man to continue stroking and not just tease him by running his thumb over the slit smearing the pre cum that was bubbling. "I'll go with you just---Gaia please." The cadet didn't have to even finish the sentence. All he needed to do was steal a glance at those shining amethyst eyes and Zack knew exactly what he wanted…if he hadn't already known.

His pants and boxers were yanked down all the way in one tug. His skin prickling at the sudden feeling of cool air against his bare skin. "I knew you'd see it my way Spike." A certain easiness had floated back into Zacks voice and Cloud heard a quiet snap before he let his eyes flutter shut eagerly awaiting the continued strokes on his heated manhood.

But instead of the continued movements of his friends hand his arousal was enveloped in the wonderful familiar wet heat of the first class soldiers mouth. He could feel his whole body shake as Zack swirled his tongue around the tip artfully and without even thinking Cloud threaded his fingers into those soft black spikes trying not to grip too tight even though it felt like fire was burning, coiling in his stomach as Zacks mouth continued to work.

The blondes eyes wanted to roll in the back of his head but he stood steady, eyes shut tight in ecstasy, relying on Zack to keep his legs from buckling from the pleasure that was flowing from his heated cock to the rest of his body. The cadet felt like he was going to melt if this kept up for much longer. Zack's hands traced lightly up his thigh and grabbed his hips tight, moving them forward and pushing more of Cloud into his mouth.

"Zack…I think," he swallowed feeling that coil tighten in his stomach and the heat rise. "I think im going to—"The word was caught in his throat when Zack took him entirely into his mouth for the orgasm. Stars flashed behind Clouds lids as his essence poured into Zacks eager mouth, moans erupting from the back of his throat as Zack finally pulled back, satisfied grin pulling at his lips.

Cloud could only stare at him wide eyed, his breaths shallow and fast.

"You----are such an asshole." The blonde resisted the urge to crumple to his knees when his lover pressed his lips to his.

"But you still love me anyway." Zack laughed, stroking Clouds cheek with his thumb eyes growing dangerously mischievous. "Now about those bite marks."


End file.
